


Obedience

by BeepBeepTimeToFloat



Series: Pennywise One Shots [7]
Category: IT (2017), Pennywise the Dancing Clown - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Choking, Collars, F/M, Femdom, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub!Pennywise, Teasing, Tied Up Pennywise, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBeepTimeToFloat/pseuds/BeepBeepTimeToFloat
Summary: Pennywise has a bad day and goes to his human to make him feel better.





	Obedience

When she walked in, she knew immediately that he was in a sour mood. Normally, he’d greet her at the door with a lick on her face or, if he was feeling frisky, he’d pin her against the wall for a quickie. Today, though, he was sitting on the stairs that led to the second floor with his elbows on his knees and a scowl on his face. His eyes were burning bright orange, the red rims drifting in and out as he glared at the wall. She took one look at him and realized that any plans she had that evening were now canceled; it would instead be spent making him feel better.

“Bad day?” she asked, glancing at him once more before putting her purse down and her toeing her shoes off by the door. He remained silent and she sighed, getting into character.

“I asked you a fucking question, Pennywise,” she said, staring him down and folding her arms over her chest. He exhaled through his nose and moved his eyes to look at her.

“Yes,” he replied, and she arched a brow at him.

“Yes, what?” she walked towards him and swayed her hips, stopping when she was right in front of the ornery clown. His jaw clenched and unclenched as he forced himself to remain calm.

“Yes, I had a bad day,” he said, “And I need help… unwinding.”

“And what do you have to do to get my help?” she asked him, waiting. He rolled his eyes and exhaled angrily. She knew he was going to be difficult to break tonight. Her hand swung faster than he could dodge it, landing a hard slap across his cheek. She grabbed him by the jaw and forced him to look at her. His eyes turned red in anger before melting into the watery blue they normally were. Quiet purring could be heard from his chest as he looked back at her. 

“I have to ask,” he said, “Please, will you help me unwind?”

“Go wait in the bedroom,” she replied sharply. He stood up and practically ran to the second floor of the house. She let out a sigh and walked into the kitchen, cracking a beer open and taking a long slug of it. Inside, she was giddy. Dominating Pennywise, a being that could snap her neck at any moment, was one of her favorite things to do. Reducing him to a whimpering, pleading mess was an image she’d never forget. Taking another sip of her beer, she placed it on the counter and walked upstairs. 

He was seated on her bed, vibrating with excitement. She entered the room and went to her closet, stripping down to her bra and panties as well as removing a large black box on the floor. Opening it, she sifted through the contents until she found what she was looking for. He snuck a look at what she was doing and felt the anticipation make his heart race. She turned around and walked over to him, four coils of rope in her hands. 

“On your back. Now,” she ordered. He scooted back, laying down and waiting for her instructions. She took hold of one wrist and secured it with rope to the post of her bed, testing the knots several times. After each limb was secured, he was spread eagle with drool beginning to flow from his mouth. She could already see the outline of his cock in the silk fabric of his suit. A smile played at her lips and she walked over to the box again, removing a bottle of lube and a vibrator that she’d designated for him. His eyes widened and he purred loudly, fighting the restraints.

“Don’t get fucking excited because you’re not fucking cumming until I say so, understand?” she snapped at him, climbing on the bed to sit between his spread legs. 

“Yes, I understand,” he said and she smiled.

“That’s a good boy,” her voice was soft and she grabbed his pantaloons, ripping through them with ease to expose him. The long, thick cock sprang free and she saw how red the tip was. He was already so worked up and she had no intentions of being easy on him tonight. She opened the lube and slicked her fingers, softly prodding at the tight bundle of muscle that sat beneath his balls. The purring turned into growling as she began working a finger into it, getting him ready for what would take her hand’s place very soon.

“Tell me what happened today, Pennywise,” she said, still gently stretching him until she was able to push in to the knuckle. He threw his head back and needle-like teeth grew from his mouth as he fought against the intrusion. Grunts and groans came from his mouth, but no words, and she took his balls in her free hand to give them a little squeeze. He snarled, looking up at her angrily, but her stare didn’t waver.

“T-Those fucking kids,” his voice was low and bitter, “Always causing trouble.”

She added a second finger to the first, feeling around and stretching him further. He tensed up, clenching up around them, but she continued until he relaxed and began enjoying himself. She even felt him move his hips on them, trying to get them deeper. 

“Well, if you behave yourself, I’ll make you forget all about them,” she said, pulling her fingers out and lubing up the vibrator. It wasn’t much larger around than her fingers, and she slowly pushed it into him, giving him time to adjust. He was bucking his hips and growling, short little angry huffs coming from his mouth. When it was all the way in, she gave him no time to breathe; she turned the dial, starting it out on low. A quiet buzzing noise could heard and he whined, ropes straining to hold him in place. 

“Does it feel good?” she asked, soaking up the expressions he was making and feeling herself getting wet as she watched him writhe. 

“Fuck,” he hissed, “Yes, it feels good.”

Precum leaked from his cock and pooled on his costume where it rested against his stomach. Every nerve in his body burned and he shut his eyes, trying to make himself last. She was ruthless, and if he came without her permission there would be hell to pay. He felt her shifting and lifted his head, seeing her leaning against the footboard with her legs spread over his. She gave him a nice view of her barely-covered pussy, grinning wickedly.

“Keep your eyes on me. You’re going to watch me touch myself and if I see you look away you’re really going to get it,” she said, letting her hand slide down her belly to the waistband of her panties. He could already see that they were wet and her fingers caressed her lips over the fabric. She moaned, going beneath them to rub her clit. They moved lower down, pumping in and out of her until he could hear the sound they made. The color of his eyes was constantly changing as he kept them trained on her, licking his lips with each filthy idea that came into his head. 

“Can you hear how wet I am for you, Pennywise?” she asked, and he nodded frantically. She was looking for an actual answer though, and he realized his mistake too late. He squirmed and tried to back up as she leaned forward to turn the dial on the vibrator again, moving it to medium. His legs shook and he whined, panting but keeping his eyes on her. She slipped her panties off and spread her legs again, his head nearly falling back with a moan before he caught himself. More drool spilled from his mouth as he eyed her pussy, wanting nothing more than to taste it. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, revealing her breasts, still marked by his teeth. He couldn’t help himself; the vibrator, her body, the fact that she was touching herself, it was all too much for him. His eyes squeezed shut and he bucked his hips into the air, desperate for some friction of his cock. 

“What did I tell you?” she snapped, making him look up.

“To keep my eyes on you,” he answered, swallowing back saliva.

“And did you keep your eyes on me?” she shut her legs and crawled up his body, grabbing him by the throat.

“No,” he said, getting lost in the feeling of her body on top of his. 

“Well now you get the collar,” she released him and got off the bed, going back over to the black box. He almost came right then. Pennywise loved that fucking collar; he loved when she tightened it so much he could barely breathe, how it held him in place, how she would yank it when she wanted him to do something. He was surprised she hadn’t caught on to him; when he was really in need of a rough night, he’d purposely disobey her so she’d get it out. 

She reappeared and climbed back up the bed, fastening it around his neck and pulling it tight. He gasped, tongue falling from his mouth and teeth dripping saliva. His eyes shut and he grinned, grinding his hips into the air. She pulled the leash hard, snapping his neck upward so his face was inches from hers.

“Are you going to behave?” she shouted at him, tugging the leash again in an attempt to wipe that smug smile from his face. Her fingers grabbed his hair and pulled it, angling his head so his neck was exposed. 

“Yes, I’ll behave,” he panted.

“Louder! Are you going to behave?” she yelled again, finally seeing his eyes settle on orange.

“Yes, I will behave,” he snarled, jerking against the ropes and baring his teeth. 

“You’re mine tonight, Pennywise. You’re here for my pleasure, not your own,” she warned him, moving down his body so his cock brushed against her wet pussy. He wanted to rock his hips and sink into her, but he didn’t dare. She kept him tied up one night for six hours, teasing him until he was ready to kill her. It had been the most powerful orgasm he’d ever had when she finally let him cum, but he couldn’t take that tonight. He needed his release sooner rather than later. 

“If you keep it together while I ride you, I’ll give you a treat,” she said softly, giving his leash some slack and sliding down onto his cock. He gasped, body seizing up; her tight, wet pussy wrapped around him paired with the ecstasy the vibrator was giving him was testing his body’s limits more than ever. Those six hours seemed like nothing compared to this. This was actual torture. She began bouncing on his cock, gripping the headboard for leverage as she rode him. He filled her completely, rigid length stroking her walls in ways that a human cock never would. 

“Tell me how good this pussy feels,” she tried to order him, but her own lust clouded the tone and watered it down. He would never refuse her, though.

“It feels…amazing,” he growled, “S-shit.”

“Oh, I know how much you love to have someone ride your cock, Pennywise,” she breathed, shutting her eyes and letting go of the headboard to rub her bundle of nerves. The extra tightness made him writhe beneath her, expression a mix of pain and lust. 

“I love it when you ride my cock,” he admitted, clawed hands gripping the ropes that kept him incapacitated. Her head rolled back and she tightened her grip on the leash again, forcing his eyes to be on her.

“Watch me cum, Pennywise, and then you’ll get your treat,” she gasped, mouth falling open as she rubbed her fingers faster. She was so wet she was gliding on his cock with no resistance whatsoever. A few seconds later, she was crying and moaning his name as she came all over him. He thought he was actually going to cum; after all that, he was going to lose. He was sure he’d finished, but when she came back down and slowed, he found he was still hanging on by a hair. 

“Fuck, Penny,” she sighed, “I love dominating you. You’re so fun to break.”

He growled at her, eyes fading from orange to red for a moment. She was pushing it; the ropes would do nothing to stop him from killing her right there. He knew he wouldn’t though. Her dominance was something that was as addictive as the fear he fed on from his victims. 

“Who owns your cock?” she asked, staring down at him with heavy-lidded eyes. His pride kept his mouth cemented shut, but the pain in his groin begged him to give in. She yanked the leash, cutting off his air.

“Answer me!” she shouted, grabbing him by the jaw and forcing him to stare into her angry eyes.

“You do,” he mumbled, but he knew that wouldn’t satisfy her.

“What do I do?” she cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brows.

“You own my cock,” he rumbled, rage boiling over in his body.

“You’re goddamned right I do,” she dug her nails into his painted flesh, but let him go to place her hands on his chest. She rolled her hips into his, riding him again. He was unsure if she was going to let him cum or if she was trying to get herself off. 

“Claw,” she ordered. He let one finger’s claw lengthen more than the rest. She reached over and dragged it along her palm to create a deep gash, blood spilling from it. The smell sent him into a frenzy, losing control of himself quickly. 

“Little one,” his voice was deep and struggling to remain composed, “Don’t.”

“Are you trying to tell me what to do?” she asked, tightening the collar again to nearly choke him out. She brought her bleeding hand to his mouth, smearing it across his lips and teeth. His tongue slipped out, sucking her fingers and licking the wound clean. He kept his eyes on her as he did it and she smiled wickedly. Teeth poked at her flesh, but she shot him a stern look and he eased back.

“Do you think you’ve earned the right to cum?” she asked him.

“That’s not up to me,” he said, “It’s up to you.”

“Good boy,” she smiled, “Now cum for me.”

He bucked his hips up a few times into her thrusts, but he was so strung out on her pussy that soon he was right on the edge. She put her palm back over his mouth and let him suck the blood from it before he wrapped his lips around her fingers. On the third thrust, he howled, throwing his head back and pumping hot cum into her waiting pussy. His orgasm felt like it lasted forever and when he was done, cum poured down her thighs. She climbed off him and cut him loose, removing the vibrator. Both were limp, exhausted as they laid beside each other. 

“So obedient. I’d like to see you try and get me to break. I don’t think you could do it,” she smirked, turning on her side and stroking his jaw with her thumb.

“Be careful what wish for, little one.”


End file.
